The Lady of White
by Iredescent Stars
Summary: Just who and what is she. That's something the boys may never find out, this ones all about Crowley. Rated M for later chapters.


Before Note:

I don't own any characters except my own, I also need to state I'm including Crowley's mother, Castiel has his grace back and is a full angel again also Heaven is no longer shut down nor does it have only one entry point and has returned to how it used to be. Any discrepancies or questions don't hesitate to ask and as always reviews are welcome also taking suggestions for the story line. Please don't be offended if I don't use your suggestion as it may not fit in my mind.

Chapter One

Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel sat at a table in yet another bar in another town on another case only this time with Crowley the king of hell sitting at the bar. Dean, Castiel and Crowley were watching the barmaid each had their different reasons, Dean thought she was hot, Castiel was impressed with not only her limited clothed body but also he technique, he particularly was watching her throw the alcohol bottles around making someone at the bar a cocktail and Crowley was simply trying to get a drink and failing miserably. The woman wearing little to no clothing a pair of skin tight pants that hugged every curve and tucked into knee high boots so tight they would take magic to get them off, a black top barely covering her breasts, luscious as they were he still wanted a drink. Finally she noticed him,

"And what can I get for you"

"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of Craig about 30 years" she smiled largely

"My friend this is your lucky night" she plonked a bottle and a glass in front of him. His eyes almost lit up. He started pouring the whiskey, "So why are you all the way over here when your friends are over there" he took a sip of his whiskey

"I'll let you in on a little secret; I don't share with barmaids even the cute ones"

"So you think I'm cute then, I'll have to do something to change that"

"Mariana get back to work" yelled a male voice from behind

"The beast beckons, see you round hansom" and she was gone not far and she kept glancing at him every now and then. Eventually the Winchesters, Castiel and Crowley left; Mariana felt the air shift and knew it was time. She turned to her boss grabbing her coat and bag off the hook.

"Galileo, its time"

"Really, now when were swamped"

"Sorry Galileo I don't make the rules" he smiled at her and gave her a hug

"Well take care of yourself, it was nice while it lasted" she turned and left following the small group containing the Winchesters, Castiel and hansom. As she got closer she could hear them talking,

"It should be around here somewhere the compass is going crazy" said Sam

"Well clearly it's not" said Crowley

"You guys need to leave right now" she said, they turned to look at her.

"And why would we do that" asked Crowley she sighed

"I can tell I may as well tell you the truth, and the truth is having and angel, a demon and both Winchesters in the same place is attracting it"

"Who and what the hells are you" said Dean

"The only person capable of stopping it"

"What is it then" asked Castiel

"It's a knight"

"Like the knights of hell"

"Now worse than that, it's a knight of Camelot" as if to prove her right a being in a knight's armor carrying a large sword "And it's too late for you to leave"

"We can fight it" said Castiel

"With what, his blade can cut through anything including angel blades. No I wanted you gone so you didn't see but now you're going to" she took off her bag and coat and handed it to Crowley "Hold this for me and when you see white light close your eyes even your meat suits wont handle it" she walked out to the middle of the street against the Winchesters protests to meet the Knight. They stood facing each other in the street; "It took me a long time to find you" said an almost mechanical voice,

"I wasn't hiding"

"You look like your hiding" she smiled and threw her arms out to the side. A bright white light and a sound like a screaming banshee had the Winchesters, Castiel and Crowley covering their eyes and ears, when it was gone she still stood in the middle of the road but was now wearing a long white dress.

"I'm sorry Gawain but I'm stronger now" she glanced at Crowley "Will be strongest soon"

"Then I'll make this quick" he ran for her but she rose her hand up in front of her and he stopped mid run. He dropped his sword, she flicked her hand and he slid forward three meters into her hand her other hand came up to his face and opened. She sucked the demon out of his meat suit straight into her hand where it disappeared into white light. Once she was done the body dropped to the floor dead. Her clothing returned to what she had on before and she waved her hand over the body. It shimmered and disappeared, then she walked back to the four men standing on the side of the road gob smacked. She took her coat and bag from Crowley blew them all a kiss and said "See you around boys" then she disappeared into a white doorway.

"What was that about" said Sam

"I don't know I need to go ask some questions" said Castiel and he was gone,

"You got to admit she's got some spunk" said Crowley before he too was gone.

"So research then"

"Yeeaahh research"


End file.
